Jung Family
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Kebahagian keluarganya semakin terasa sempurna dengan bayi mereka. #NCT #Drable #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong
1. Quickening

**Jung Family**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! MPREG. Alternate Universe. OOC. Typo(s)**

* * *

Taeyong berbaring telentang, menatap langit-langit, menyibukkan jari-jari tangannya pada rambut hitam suaminya. Jaehyun berbaring di sebelahnya, dengan kepala tersimpan di dadanya, sedangkan tangannya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Jari-jari tangannya mengelus dan berputar pelan di area pusar Taeyong.

Ini adalah hari langka bagi keduanya. Karena hari ini Jaehyun tidak bekerja. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari dengan berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Sudah berapa jam? Jaehyun sudah kehilangan hitungan. Tapi ruangan itu sudah mulai bermandikan cahaya senja, yang perlahan memudar tergantikan oleh gelap malam. Mereka melakukannya seharian, hanya bangun untuk makan lalu kembali pada posisi yang sama. Taeyong bahkan tak berpindah dari posisinya karena Jaehyun memaksanya untuk tetap di sana sementara dia yang mengambilkan makanannya, bahkan menyuapinya.

"Jaehyunnie, tidak bosan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, hyung."

Jaehyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Taeyong dan perlahan berpindah ke pinggulnya. Diam-diam mengagumi betapa besarnya perut itu, merasa senang karena bayinya pastilah sangat sehat. Tidak ada masalah dengan kehamilan Taeyong, meski dokter pada awalnya bilang jika kandungannya lemah. Tapi setelah Taeyong mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di rumah, semuanya lebih baik. Jaehyun akan menjadi ayah. Ayah dari bayi kecilnya bersama orang yang paling ia cintai.

Bagaimana bayinya nanti? Apa warna bola matanya? Apakah dia akan mempunyai mata seindah Taeyong? Senyum manis dan tawa menggemaskan seperti Taeyong? Apa warna rambutnya? Apakah hitam sepertinya? Bagaimana tingginya nanti? Apakah dia akan lebih tinggi dari Taeyong atau bahkan dirinya saat sudah besar?

Jaehyun sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya.

Yang ia tahu mereka akan bahagia. Bahagia jika bayi dan Taeyong sehat. Karena itulah yang ia butuhkan.

Jaehyun membungkuk, memberikan beberapa ciuman kecil berulang di sekitar perut Taeyong. Sebelum pindah ke atas hingga menempatkan satu ciuman lama di dahinya.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. "Hmm."

Jaehyun menopang kepanya dengan tangan. Menatap wajah Taeyong dari samping. Wajah yang selalu ia lihat setiap bangun dari tidur selama ini, dan wajah yang selalu ingin ia lihat ketika bangun untuk lima puluh tahun ke depan. Dari alis Taeyong, matanya hitamnya yang besar dan selalu berbinar, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, hidungnya yang selalu ia sukai saat menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari, tulang pipinya, lalu bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda. _Cantik._

Jaehyun berharap bayinya nanti mewarisi itu semua.

"Jaehyunnie…" Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum saat melihat mata Jaehyun menjelajahi tiap bagian dari wajahnya. "Jangan menatapiku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, hyung." Jaehyun meninggalkan satu ciuman kecil di bibir Taeyong. Ciuman lembut yang Jaehyun harap bisa menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada Taeyong. "Hyung terlalu indah."

Senyum Taeyong melebar, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum juga. Menatap lembut satu sosok yang paling ia cintai. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi sumber kebahagian yang tak pernah habis bagiku, Taeyong-hyung."

Jaehyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman, ciuman yang lebih lama dan manis. Tangannya kembali begerak ke perut Taeyong, mengelusnya perlahan, hanya untuk merasakan tekanan samar pada permukaan tangannya berasal dari sana.

 _Dum._

Kedua mata itu tersentak membuka. Memutus ciuman mereka. Jaehyun dan Taeyong memandang ke bawah, bertanya-tanya akan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa yang mereka rasakan tiba-tiba tadi. Jaehyun lewat telapak tangannya dan Taeyong dari dalam tubuhnya. Jaehyun memandang Taeyong, yang kini melebarkan matanya. Tak ada yang perlu ditanyakan. Itu memang _tendangan_ dari bayi mereka.

"Tendangan pertama Minhyung!" Taeyong hampir menjerit karena terlalu senang. Tertawa bahagia.

Jaehyun langsung memeluk dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Ikut tertawa, larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka akan satu tindakan kecil bayi mereka di dalam sana. Jaehyun membungkuk, memberi satu ciuman di perut Taeyong. Berkata pada calon keluarga baru mereka. Jung Minhyung.

"Papa dan mama menunggumu, Minhyung."

Kebahagian keluarganya, semakin terasa sempurna.

* * *

 **FIN**


	2. Birth

**Jung Family**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! MPREG. Alternate Universe. OOC. Typo(s)**

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Kami harus memandikannya dulu."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk pada sang suster yang berjaga di depan pintu. Wanita itu terkikik, terhibur dengan ekspresi bahagia dan terlampau semangat dari Jaehyun, yang berusaha mengintip dengan berjinjit di atas jari-jari kakinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Rasanya konyol melihat laki-laki dewasa bertindak kekanakkan begini.

"Tuan, saya mohon," pinta sang suster, meski tak bisa menahan senyum geli. Memintanya untuk mundur dan duduk saja sambil menunggu. Ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk, tidak peduli seberapa ingin.

"Baiklah." Jaehyun menyerah, memilih melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Ia cemberut saat sang suster menutup pintu tanpa berkata-kata lagi dan meninggalkannya sendiri untuk memasuki ruangan.

Itu tidak lama sampai ia mendapat pesan singkat yang mengatakan, jika Taeyong sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat dan sudah boleh dibesuk. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sekali. Seketika langsung berbalik melalui lorong rumah sakit yang lebih ramai. Ia memegang gagang pintu dari kamar 1027 dan dengan hati-hati mendorong pintunya terbuka. Mengintip dengan memasukkan kepalanya lebih dulu, langsung disambut oleh senyuman dua dari tiga orang yang ada di sana.

Johnny menyuruhnya mendekat sambil meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir, isyarat untuk tidak bicara atau menimbulkan keributan. Jaehyun melangkah masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu memeluk Ten yang berlinang air mata. Ditepuknya punggung hyung asal Thailand itu, tertawa melihat wajahnya cukup berantakan.

"Aku―aku ikut bahagia untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, Ten-hyung," katanya, lalu menoleh ke samping. "Johnny-hyung."

Johnny tersenyum dari tempat duduknya di samping ranjang tempat Taeyong sedang tidur. Sosok yang sedang tidur itu terlihat agak pucat dan tampak kelelahan, tapi kondisinya stabil menurut dokter. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir dan hanya perlu menunggunya sadar. Yang diperlukan Taeyong saat ini adalah istirahat.

"Kapan Taeyong-hyung akan bangun?" Ten menyeka air mata di wajahnya saat ia menarik diri dari pelukan hangat Jaehyun, merasa sedikit malu karena telah cengeng seperti ini.

"Pasti sulit bagi Taeyong setelah melalui semua ini. Biarkan dia istirahat lebih lama," bisik Johnny. Ia berpaling pada adiknya, bangkit untuk memeluk sambil mengucapkan selamat. Ia bisa melihat Jeffrey-nya itu begitu bahagia, sekaligus bangga.

"Sayangnya aku sudah bangun." Sebuah suara serak tiba-tiba terdengar.

Tiga sosok di sana yang sedang berdiri, langsung menoleh ke tempat tidur dimana Taeyong kini sedang mengerutkan kening dengan mata setengah mengantuk menatap mereka. Ten langsung menghambur memegang tangan miliknya, meremasnya dan tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar meski Taeyong tidak bisa melihat itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"Ah, apa kami... membangunkanmu, hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya hati-hati.

Taeyong tersenyum paksa dan menatap Ten di sampingnya hati-hati. Pemuda Thailand itu mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana semua orang merasa bahagia untuknya, karena telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Member NCT lain dan manager mereka sangat ingin mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, tapi tidak memungkinkan datang sekarang karena jadwal mereka. Johnny sendiri datang bersama Jaehyun, langsung dari acara radio mereka, sementara Ten yang sedang berlatih untuk project solonya langsung minta izin menyusul ke sini, katanya.

Taeyong menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ingin menyimak seluruh perkataan adiknya itu, benar-benar ingin, tetapi kepalanya terasa berat. Beralih melihat Jaehyun, senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya saat ia melihat laki-laki itu mendekat dan menangkup pipinya.

Ten terdiam seketika, melihat pasangan di depannya. Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu membuatnya tersentak sedikit. Johnny berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum dan melirik pintu, isyarat untuk pergi. Sudah waktunya mereka dibiarkan sendiri.

Keduanya melangkah keluar diam-diam. Johnny harus memaksa Ten yang terus cemberut pergi dengan merangkul bahunya, karena ia bersikeras ingin melihat Taeyong-hyung lebih lama.

"Hyung, kau _cantik_." Jaehyun berkata lirih begitu pintu ditutup.

"Jangan bohong, aku terlihat mengerikan sekarang," jawab Taeyong sambil tertawa, tangannya menggenggam lembar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Taeyong merasa lelah, benar-benar lelah, seolah-olah ia telah dipaksa menari berhari-hari tanpa henti, bahkan lebih. Menutup matanya, Taeyong mencoba fokus pada gerakan Jaehyun yang kini membelai pipinya dan bukannya rasa nyeri di perutnya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Jaehyun lembut, saat melihat sedikit kerutan di wajah Taeyong.

"Hmm. Sedikit..." Taeyong menjawab, mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada selimut. "Mana dia? Mana Minhyung?" Matanya terbuka, perasaan panik tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya tegang. Ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hingga benar-benar lupa penyebabnya. Dia merasa takut sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Tenang, hyung. Suster akan membawanya ke sini tak lama lain." Jaehyun mengalihkan poni rambut Taeyong ke samping, mencium keningnya. Terasa basah oleh keringat dan sedikit hangat, ia yakin Taeyong sedikit demam sekang, tetapi itu sepertinya wajar. Perawat akan merawatnya dengan baik. Dia hanya perlu menekan tombol merah di sisi tempat tidur jika membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Jaehyunie... aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

Jaehyun terkekeh, mencium pipinya. "Aku juga."

Lima menit kemudian, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ten masuk lebih dulu, berteriak ' _Menggemaskan sekali!_ ' diikuti dua suster dan Johnny di belakang mereka, mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Taeyong yang menunggu dengan antusias bersama Jaehyun.

"Ini dia," ujar salah satu suster saat berada di sampingnya. Ia menurunkan lengannya sedikit, tersenyum memperlihatkan buntalan yang ia bawa.

Tangan Taeyong memegang Jaehyun, saling menatap dan berbagi senyum bahagia.

"Boleh… bolehkah aku..."

"Tentu, Tuan. Ini, hati-hati."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut setelah melihat si bayi kecil berada di lengan Taeyong, terlihat damai dan hanya sesekali menggerakkan mulut. Taeyong tertawa bahagia, mencium pipi sosok mungil itu hati-hati dengan penuh haru. Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya, merangkul bahunya ikut memperhatikan bayi mereka.

Johnny mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan moment itu dalam beberapa foto. Foto pertama dengan anggota keluarga baru, Minhyung.

"Selamat atas kelahiran bayi kalian," katanya. "Akhirnya aku menjadi _uncle_."

"Bayi kalian sangat lucu, hyung, Jaehyun!"

Taeyong tertawa, matanya berbinar-binar. "Terimakasih, Youngho, Ten," bisiknya tulus.

Johnny langsung menyeret Ten pergi dari sana karena pemuda Thailand itu mulai berisik dan terus meminta ingin menggendong bayinya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong bahkan tak sadar dengan itu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan Minhyung.

"Dia punya hidung sepertimu, hyung." Jaehyun berbisik setelah membungkuk agar bisa melihat jagoan kecilnya lebih jelas. "Dan telinga sepertiku."

Taeyong tertawa, menyentuh hidung dan telinga kecil itu dengan jarinya. Minhyung kecil terlihat mengantuk di pelukannya. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya melihat betapa menggemaskannya bayinya itu. Buah hatinya bersama Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memeluk keduanya dari samping dengan bahagia. Membelai kepala Taeyong dan mengecupi pelipisnya sayang.

Jutaan kata melintas di kepala, kata yang tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Jaehyun karena bisa memiliki sosok dalam pelukannya ini. Sosok yang sudah membawa malaikat kecil mereka ke dunia ini, membawa sumber kebahagian lain di hidupnya. Semuanya terasa sempurna, terlalu sempurna bagi Jaehyun.

" _Terimakasih_ , sayang."

Taeyong mengangguk, tersenyum manis padanya.

Jaehyun kembali melihat bayi mereka, yang kini benar-benar tertidur dengan nyaman dalam balutan kain dan pelukan hangat kedua orangtuanya. Dikecupnya pelan pipi sosok mungil itu hati-hati, berbisik, "Papa dan Mama sangat menyayangimu, Jung Minhyung."

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
